


Star Wars: A Twist of Fate

by cindyre1a



Series: Star Wars: Fate [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Re-write, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy Re-Write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyre1a/pseuds/cindyre1a
Summary: Takes place before and in the phantom Menace. Ahsoka is six months younger than Anakin, she isn't discovered by Master Plo Koon, but by Master Qui Gon Jinn right alongside Anakin. The story changes but most of the plots remain. Except no Padme x Anakin. Sorry…this is a Anisoka future pairing (in sequel)





	1. Fate's Twist

A Togruta youngling named Ahsoka had a dark orange complexion which contrasted beautifully with her white marks on her face, her Leku and montrals where white with blue stripes. She was rather on the skinny side, but that might have been due to her poor nutritional meals.

Among the Togrutas she had been extremely different, which was bad, even among the tribe she had been an outcast. She didn't eat rare meat, she refused to participate in hunting's, she seemed to know when tragedy was about to occur, she prefer to silently contemplate a flower than participate in social circles.

She had been given off to the Tribe leader to be raised but even he found her too strange, and soon returned her to her family. Who in turn, the first chance that they had. Sold her off to slave traders.

The men place her in a cage and soon she felt the ship depart. She wasn't sure how it happened. One moment she had been in a cage among other rarities, the next she felt a rush of darkness over take her, and before she realized the pilot was dead.

She had a metallic tasted in her mouth, as the ship began to descend rapidly the copilot had been standing above her, with a gun on his hands The moment the ship crashed he flew back thru the windshield, Ahsoka flew into the bottom of the controls, and lost consciousness.

She remembered her dream vividly that darkness that surrounded her, when out of nowhere a human who shine so brightly appeared before her in the darkness extended his hand to her with a smile. But Ahsoka didn't take his hand she couldn't see her hand from all the sticky red stuff that somehow blended with the darkness. He didn't seemed bothered as he waved at her to follow him. She took one step forward, only to have consciousness rushed to her.

Her eyes opened suddenly as she realized where she was. Her whole body ached, her head hurt so badly and she was cold and sticky. Her mouth tasted horrible but she couldn't spit because it was so dry. She tried to sit up but cried out in pain. She lay there for a while pushing back her tears.

It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. At first she believed she was blind but the moon was shining just slightly for her to see the interior of the ship. The events from her blackout came to her as she laid there unable to move.

She had acted on instinct, and that instinct was cold and dark, she was angry and scared, she was just five years old and she held such hatred for the parents that abandoned her. Something made the bars in her cage bend enough for her to go thru. Something led her to where the men were piloting the ship, something made her crouch and hiss to draw their attention, when both of the men turned around towards her yell, and something had her jump at the pilot open her mouth and take a large chunk off his neck.

The other man grabbed her and threw her against the wall as he went to help his friend, but the same thing guided her body into avoiding injury, and making her land on her feet. She remember turning to look to the man, she remember the living man looking at her in fear, as she tilted her head sideways and liked her fingers that had still fresh blood.

She watched the man pull a blaster from his side his hands shaking as he looked at her in fear. Something within her seemed to love that, and that was what shocked her out of that darkness as the ship crashed into the sand the man flew out of the cockpits window, and Ahsoka who was close to the ground was slammed under the controls.

Her memories retuning made her breathing to accelerate making her side hurt, she was scared and alone, that night she tried to avoid sleep, she didn't want to sleep afraid of what she might see. As she was filled with fear, at herself and her surroundings.

Many hours later the sun began to rise, she watched as the light slowly filtered from the window and slowly made its way across the floor, it hurt to move, but slowly she got out from the controls. She laid on the open floor struggling to breath, she was hungry and thirsty and so tired, she couldn't move.

She collapsed into sleep tired and sunburned, and thirsty. She one again dreaming about a boy who shine so brightly she was afraid to touch and infect him with her darkness.

But this time instead of waving at her to follow him, as he had done previously, he reached out to her into the darkness and touched her hand lightly with just his digits as if afraid to hurt her. Ahsoka tried to move away but her body was frozen.

His fingers then moved and as if feeling for her hand, he found her hand and gripped it tightly. The boy smiled in victory, as her darkness began to disappear.

The boy smiled as she was slowly revealed from the darkness. Her body stopped feeling stiff and suddenly she could move her arms. The boy began to step away still holding her hand he pulled her along and as she took her first step, once again she felt herself slip back into consciousness

She woke up again, this time she stayed still, marveling from her vantage point of view the stars billions of stars before her, from the broken cockpit window. She stayed still as she watched the sky slowly shift as the sun began to rise. She didn't move a muscle too terrified of the pain.

She was still hungry and thirsty, and she knew she needed to leave the ship and find food soon or she would die. Slowly she braced herself as the sun continued to turn the sky into morning, she began to move to a sitting position, only to not feel any pain.

She slowly stood up not feeling any of the pain from before, and except for hungry and thirsty she was feeling better. The light was stronger allowing to see around her she saw the pilot slumped on the controls.

The cockpit had sand all over. She made her way out of there. She needed to eat something she let her instinct guide her to a kitchen. She made her way to the fridge and opened it. Looking at the food she quickly opened them and began to eat straight from the container.

She then drained one of the waters and took one for the road. She finally wandered out into the desert. Soon her water was gone and she was hot and thirsty and definitely lost.

She didn't know when but she collapsed onto the ground. That's how Shmi had found her, she and Anakin who had been heading home carried her to their place and nursed her back to health.

From the moment Ahsoka opened her eyes all her instincts were telling her that she was safe. At first thinking she was dreaming as the golden boy was holding her hand. He smelled of sunshine and oil. She closed her eyes but opened then once again when a woman who smelled related to the boy walked in.

The boy introduced himself as Anakin, and his mother as Shmi. They then talked a bit as he asked how she came to be on the dessert. His mother changed the dried towel and petted her head as she left.

She began to sing a song quietly and soon Ahsoka found herself falling asleep again.

They never pushed for more information, when she said she wasn't chipped they believed it because Togruta children where almost never abandoned and it was unheard of for them to be sold. That was why they fetched a high price while they were young, especially the age of Ahsoka.

When she asked where they were Anakin told her about Tatooine the planet that was in control of the Crime Hutt Family. He told her that it was said that all the scumbags of the galaxy had been on Tatooine the sandy planet at one point in their lives. He also explained that while the republic had banned slavery, Tatooine had not. And in fact Tatooine was the place to sell to, if you wanted to get money fast.

Anakin and his mother Shmi were slaves owned by a Toydarian called Watto. They had been won in a bet by him.

That's how her life in Tatooine began, she couldn't stay with them because their owner Watto, refused to feed a mouth that didn't belong to him.

Ahsoka managed to get a job with Jabba the Hut who was fond of rarity in species, parties, and violent fights. Being an abandoned Togruta female child which was rarity of itself he allowed her to work for him cleaning after the fights and parties, low pay but with a small room, which she accepted.

She worked early mornings and late nights, she tended to spend her evenings with Anakin who was six months older than her.

They were thick as thieves Anakin teaching her about building ships Ahsoka telling him about her home planet and all the trees and grass, how she climb the trees and swing from vines, and he would listen with wrap attention. Sometimes other children would approach to hear her stories.

Anakin was a smart boy although he was only six month older than her, he was and inventor, his current creation was a droid named C-3P0, he was not fully completed but he could translate for them any language.

Ahsoka wished to free the Skywalker family and all the money she got that was not used on meals she saved in order to buy them out.

She soon realized that the fastest way to win money was fighting. As she saw the contestant of the fight earn a large amount of money. For the following year Ahsoka watched their fighting styles teaching the movements she tended to practice alone not wanting to tell Anakin of what she had planned.

She wasn't sure if it was her instinct or just her natural acrobatic hunting nature but she could jump higher, move faster than Anakin, and if she concentrated she could break hard solid objects.

She knew her opponent would lower their defenses when they fought her. Being a child and she had every intention of exploiting it.

She also had a trump card, the darkness sometimes came to her although it only came when she pushed herself too far mentally.

The first fight happened by accident she had been ordered to serve drinks at one of the Hutts family parties, when one of the perverted guest decided to get handy with her. At six years old Ahsoka got sacred no one helped her as he began lead her out of the party her panic disappeared only for the darkness she hadn't felt since the ship had crashed rose from within her.

The humanoid male soon found himself face down as Ahsoka grabbed his hand twisted behind his back dislocating his arm making him yell out in pain. She was standing on his back while he lied on the floor moaning.

Instead of getting angry the partiers all laughed at the male before continuing their party. Jabba ordered the servants to bring him Ahsoka. She had expected to be reprimanded and fired or worse. But instead He laughed telling her that in his palace the only one to be protected was him and his, he expect everyone else to fend for themselves.

It was three years later that she approached Jabba about allowing her to enter the fight, he had denied her request saying it would be a waste to ruined such a good specimen.

Ahsoka then asked to allow to show her skill. Interested he agreed, he had one of his guards test her out, telling him to hurt her but not enough to stop her from working.

The man made to rush at her, but Ahsoka side swept him jumped and kicked him on his back making him slam his face unto the floor. Nose bleeding the man turned angry.

Her low stature prevent him from using his fist so he began to try to kick her. But she kept avoiding each of his move. It was when he made his fifth low spinning sweep kick that she jumped land on his knee swiftly raising her own she kneed his face using all her strength. She felt something crunch as the man flew back.

Jabba clapped exited certain that she would attract a large crowd knowing that even if she lost he would get a lot of money.

He agreed to reward her handsomely whether she won or lost. He gave her one week off to prepare.

She didn't tell Shmi and Anakin, she had seen the fighters, she had had to clean after them. If she died she didn't want them to blame themselves.

During that week she spent most of her time with Anakin, when he was busy she would work on the pod until he returned.

Although he asked why she wasn't at her job she told him she had a week off. He didn't ask anymore just happy to be able to spend so much time with his best friend.

The night before her fight Ahsoka sneaked into Anakin's room. It wasn't unusual. The first time she had sneaked into his room she had been crying, he couldn't get her to tell her why she was crying and eventually gave up and had comforted her to the best of his ability that day they fell asleep holding hands on his bed.

Ever since every time she was afraid she would sneak into his room. He wouldn't ask her questions but would pat her back until she fell asleep, holding her hand.

This time it was different as Ahsoka laid down on his bed he opened his eyes expecting to see her crying. But instead Ahsoka was smiling.

"Hey Ani." She said.

"Hi Soka." He murmur sleepily.

"Tomorrow I'm going to do a very big job." She said quietly. She watched him sleepily nod at her.

"Know Jabbs big fight." He slurred slightly still between sleep and awake.

"Yeah," her smile dimmed, Anakin noticed and sleepily put his arm around her waist. And watched as her smile returned. He shut his eyes, feeling the pull unconsciousness. "Hey Ani what are you dreaming of?"

"My mom and me are free, and were on planet with a lot of grass and where having a picnic surrounded by angels." Anakin smiled. He didn't open his eyes, so he didn't see her sad smile. But he did feel her hand go over his waist as she moved closer their foreheads touching.

"I'm going to very busy tomorrow, so stop by my house the next day, alright. I'll have a present for you."

Anakin nodded already falling into sleep smiling rubbing his forehead with hers.

They fell asleep dreaming of the hope for their possible futures.


	2. A New Path

Anakin woke up nice and early, so used to having to go to the shop, he forgot Watto had given him the day off due to the upcoming fight. Although he had the day off his mother didn't she was to go with Watto to fetch him drinks and food.

Soon after breakfast his mother departed and he went to the back where he had his and Soka's Pod Racer. Given a few more months and he was sure they would finish it before the Boonta Eve Classic.

Anakin's friend Kitster approached him first looking around before getting nearer.

"Don't worry Kitster, Ahsoka isn't here." Anakin said to his friend.

"She's been glaring at me since last year. " he responded sitting next to the tools to hand them to Anakin.

"It wasn't you fault that my pod exploded, it was that cheating Sebulba to blame." Anakin said not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"Yeah but I was supposed to have keep an eye on him." Kitster responded sadly.

"He is a tricky one I don't think you could have done much." Anakin assured him, only for Kitster to shrug his shoulders. Thay continued working silently, only occasionally breaking the silence to request a tool. Their minds on the past and what could have been prevented.

The day in question, Anakin had been in the lead until right before the second run of the course, right as he was crossing the finish line to continue on to the third, Anakin stopped the pod jumped out bolting away from the ship reached where Ahsoka was just as the pod racer exploded.

Ahsoka had managed to somehow twist them midair and had gotten a small piece of metal to pierce her arm. Anakin knew that had Ahsoka not moved him that metal shard would had hit him in the back.

Ahsoka was bleeding heavily, but Anakin noticed that she wasn't crying. She was baring her teeth out of pain but not one tear was falling. Soon the medics picked her off of him. Taking her away to the medic tent to get the shard removed.

Although he was grateful that she had saved him. He was also angry that she had place herself in danger.

That night, was the first night that Ahsoka had sneaked into his room crying and scared. As he held his crying friend Anakin had sworn he would protect her. But somehow or the other she always ended up protecting him.

She still had the scar from that day. Since then Anakin swore to himself he would not allow her to be hurt again.

Unfortunately he did not know that in a few hours she would be fighting for her life. To save him once again.

"Do you think she'll forgive me soon" Kitster asked.

"It wasn't your fault, and Ahsoka isn't even angry anymore, she just doesn't know how to restart a friendship." Anakin responded knowing full well that it was true.

It was few hours later that Anakin began to have a bad feeling about something, he wasn't sure why or what was causing it. He just felt like something was wrong.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Ahsoka had bought specific clothes for the fight. Tatooine being a dessert planet with two suns, meant that you needed to cover your skin or else be burned. She had to get used to wearing shoes to avoid her feet burning on the sand as well.

It cut off her connection to the planet, and for the first few months Ahsoka had been very clumsy falling over her own feet or others.

She got used to them over time and tended to be shoe less with Anakin or in her room.

For the fight she decided to be shoe less, since it would take place indoors she would be more in tuned to her opponents and her instincts. Being a newbie fighter she would need everything she could use.

The rest was a simple mid drift tube top, fingerless gloves, a skirt with tights that went under the foot, but still left the heel and the sole and toes exposed.

The fight wasn't set to start until a couple of hours more, so Ahsoka sat down on her bed closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind. Letting metaphorical energy go in and out.

It was something her grandmother had taught her, when she had been a child. She said it would help her focus, that she needed a clear mind, and that patience was necessary when hunting.

And so Ahsoka, meditated just like how her grandmother had taught her. During her meditation her mind conjured up memories from her past. First it was nice memories. Recent.

Anakin and her fixing a pod racer, Anakin and her helping Shmi with the chores so that her job would be finished sooner and they could all eat tighter. Shmi, Anakin, and her sitting outside looking at the stars. Falling asleep and waking up in Anakin's bed. Sensing sleepily Shmi entering Anakin's room and covering them both with the blanket. Having Shmi comfort her as she cried from having a metal shard being remove from her shoulder.

Slowly those memories began to get darker, seeing a vision of Anakin being pierced by a metal shard that would leave him unable to walk. Seeing Anakin and Shmi being sold off. Never seeing Shmi or Anakin again. Shmi dying, Anakin using the dark instincts. Anakin dying.

The feeling of tears and a knock to her door broke her concentration.

"You're on in thirty minutes darling." She heard the young Twi'lek Sy Snootles.

"I'm ready." Ahsoka said making sure her voice didn't break.

"I'll inform them." She walked away. Her tiny heels clicking with each step.

Ahsoka gave herself a once over before taking a deep breath and walking out and made her way to where she could hear the crowd.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

She step unto the ring, to the laughter and jeers from the crowd. Ahsoka ignored it and moved to the center.

Her opponent was a large human male, he looked feral. His beard unkempt and dirty like his hair. He had scars all over his body. He was a season fighter, and from his stance and from his scent Ahsoka could tell he was underestimating her.

The rules of the fight was simple give up or die. From the look of the male before her, Ahsoka knew there was no way he would give up. Well unless he was in extreme pain.

A metal cage dropped around Ahsoka and her opponent. The man didn't bother getting into a position, cockily walking towards her looking at the crowd cockily.

Ahsoka ran, quickly getting behind him and kicking the back of his knees akin him by surprise, he fell on his knee. At the perfect height he began turning to punch in reflex but Ahsoka beat him to the punch, literally punching him in the face first. Making him fall forward.

The crowd went wild yelling and howling those close to the cage began banging against it. The man began to get up trying to shake it off but Ahsoka was faster using her all her strength she kicked him in the ribs. She heard a crack and the man began to moan.

"Give up." Ahsoka the man instead grabbed her by the leg and squeezed, Ahsoka yelled and fisting her hand she punched the man where a purple bruise began to show on his side. The man didn't release her so she punched him again she sense something happen inside the man.

As he coughed up blood, Ahsoka began to feel that scary instinct she hadn't felt in so long, a darkness begin to rise.

Baring her clenched teeth she growled out.

"Give up"

The man turned on his back in pain looking at Ahsoka in fear. A part of her seemed to purr at the look her prey had, she took a step closer. The pain in her leg forgotten, the crowd faded from her viewpoint, it was just her, the hunter and it, the pray.

And a hunter did not show weakness to the prey.

But even submerged in her instincts a small part of her managed to growl one last time.

"Give up or die."

The man's eyes widen his breathing coming out erratically Ahsoka could feel the liquid quickly filling his lungs.

"I- I give up." He managed to say as the crowd booed, and jeered at the man.

The crowd began to complain that the fight hadn't lasted as long as they wanted, they wanted to see a long drawn out fight or death. So Jabba waved his hand and the protocol droid translated his words.

"The great Mighty Jabba announces a change of the rules. Only one may get out of the cage alive." The droid announcement was met with cheers.

The man looked at Ahsoka fear filling his eyes as he began to move away from her. The movement causing him to cough up more blood. Ahsoka hopped over to the man as he tried to escape.

She bare her teeth and crouched into position. The man turned back onto his stomach in his haste to escape.

A Pure chasing and hunting instinct took over for Ahsoka, as she watched her prey try to escape. She leapt into the air landed on his back her sharpened canine teeth into the his neck piercing him right over Cervical Vertebrae piecing him right in between the bones and snapping them apart. Killing him instantly.

She let out a victorious howl, as if to announcing that she had taken down her foe.

She raised her fist in the air as the crowd gave a thunderous cheer. Ahsoka looked at the crowd and cheers, and then suddenly she saw someone she didn't want her to see her like that.

Shmi was looking at her in horror, and that was what pulled straight back unto reality.

Suddenly she felt the blood still dripping down her chin. And she felt the weight of what she had done as she looked down at her prey.

But he wasn't some animal, he was human. Like Anakin, like Shmi. The darkness disappeared and all she felt was revulsion at her actions, the pain from her leg flared up now that the adrenaline was passing and she fell to her knees.

The cage lifted. But Ahsoka couldn't bring herself to look up. A medical droid walked over lifted her up and took her to the medical room.

The doctor took one look at her before handing her a bucket, to which she promptly threw up in. She felt a hand on her back rubbing it as she continued to throw up even when there was nothing left.

She killed a man, her hands where trembling and she felt the hot tears even as she vomited unto the bucket. The same soothing hand on her back, attempting to make her feel better.

Shmi had seen her kill that man, Ahsoka was sure that she would keep Anakin away from her, that she would stop her from ever going near her and Anakin again.

Ahsoka began to hyperventilate the pain her leg long forgotten and insignificant when compared to the pain in her heart. Once again she felt the pull off darkness, A large flare suddenly engulfing her blocking out her common senses and filling her with an awful idea: she could buy them from watto but not give them their freedom, they would belong to her and that they would have no other option but to let her stay with them. they would never be able to leave her they would be hers forever...

Just as suddenly as those thoughts came to her mind did she vomit again that small distraction was enough to pull her from the darkness and making her realize that Anakin would hate her for that, kind and gentle Shmi would hate her as well. Another growing voice reminded Ahsoka that she hadn't done that to gain their favor, but to repay it.

Then she heard another voice.

"It's alright Ahsoka you're ok, everything is alright. I'm here." The voice belonged to Shmi, and Ahsoka realized that the hand on her back also belonged to Shmi. That Shmi was actually holding her this whole time.

Her awareness to her surrounding flared up. Shmi's heart was steady her feelings where concerned and sadness, there was no fear, and for the first time in a long time, the darkness released her.

Ahsoka began to cry as she clung unto Shmi. Shmi just rocked her back and forth humming a lullaby that Ahsoka would often hear her sing to Anakin and herself whenever Ahsoka had found herself in their home during a bad sandstorm.

Although Ahsoka refused to fall unconscious to go to sleep, terrified of seeing the man she had just kill as he joined the other two that tended to torture her dreams, soon Sleep won as she fell unconscious in Shmi's arms.

The droid doctor approached her and Shmi as she settled the sleeping Ahsoka down onto the bed she tried to step away but her grip on her shirt didn't let her, the droid waived it off.

"You can stay close I will just be giving her a once over to see if there is any more damage, aside from her leg."

"Thank you" Shmi said as she looked at the little girl who for some insane reason was forced to fight today.

Shmi didn't fear Ahsoka, living in such a commercial planet she had met different species, including a Togruta female who had just been passing by. Shmi had noticed that she what been carnivorous. And quickly realized that species like that tended to be hunters.

Although The togruta traveler had been a huntress she was extremely gentle when she had pick up Anakin. Who had been very fussy, she had managed to calm him down singing a lullaby, the very same lullaby that Shmi had just sang to Ahsoka.

"Hmm her knuckles have small fractures and her leg is not broken but will be badly bruised." The droid announced as it pulled out a two hypospray injector and injected it to Ahsoka.

"Pain medicine and," He inject another, "and Bacta pump, to increase healing rate. I shall now inform the Great Jabba the Hutt about her condition."

It left leaving Shmi behind with Ahsoka. And her questions running through her mind the most prominent one, what possessed Ahsoka to join one of the most dangerous activities in Tatooine?


	3. A Vision Of Fate

A beautiful angel dressed like a queen, beautiful and fragile her words can heal and destroy. She shines kindly to those in need and are worthy. She burns those who are cruel and spread injustice. She battles with words, her sword a mighty pen.

A brown haired man fatherly and kind wise he guides to the path one must take. His weapons is his mind and the knowledge he carries.

An orange/ red haired man guides us on that path. Brotherly fiercely protective the stars surround them a planet of green below.

A grey ship appears, and begins to grow bigger as the figure before her disappear it get bigger and bigger red and green lights appear around them, the ship swallows them and it's inside are made of trees and sunlight resting among the flowers and sunshine her grandmother her eyes are closed and she is not breathing, but she speaks without moving her lips.

"A lake too pure cannot care for life."

Pain spreads she looks down and she feels the blood crawl up to her she can't move and slowly she is growing cold.

"A contaminated lake too cannot care for life. You must find Balance."

Her grandmother's voice echoed around her.

Everything faded the pain receded.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) Ahsoka (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

She opened her eyes expecting to be next to Anakin, why else would she be so relaxed. She hears the lullaby and she knows it's Shmi. Ahsoka feels her hand slide on her middle back Lekku relaxing her.

Her dreams blurring before her eyes, people of light a path a pen, a message carved into her mind.

The Darkness that seemed to try to consume her would disappear and a path of light will be before her. She doesn't remember much else, her dream already starting to fade. She knew, when it became necessary she would remember. For now she felt calm and at peace something that her blood related mother had not been able to make her feel.

Ahsoka a nagging feeling of something forgotten… she tried hard not to think about it instead she relaxes deeper into the warmth.

Shmi and Anakin where like the suns of Tatooine warm and constant, brought light and warmth to her. It was why even though Tatooine was dusty and the sand was gritty and coarse and it got everywhere the two sun's and three moons made it all better.

She felt Shmi breath in and out she felt her heart beating, the niggling feeling came back. She was forgetting something….

Where was Anakin? Why was Shmi here? Where was here? She struggled to look around and she felt Shmi tense. She felt her heart rate pick up.

Just like that, that change of emotion brought a fear and a sudden realization of what she had done, What Shmi had seen her do.

She killed that man, she felt his heartbeat, thundering in panic under her bare feet, suddenly stop as she broke that man with her teeth.

Ahsoka panic the warmth once soothing felt like it would burn her, she tried to get away and in her struggle she realized she could hurt Shmi, like she had hurt the man. She realized just how much of a monster she was how easily she could hurt those she loved. She was afraid that in her anger she may kill Anakin and Shmi.

She felt Shmi hugged her tighter, unable to help herself she began to cry again, the fear of doing to them what she had done to the man, consuming her to the point that she could do nothing except cry.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) Shmi (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Shmi held on to Ahsoka as she cried this was the third time she had woken. In all three times Ahsoka had struggled in her attempt to escape but had stopped in fear of hurting her.

Shmi was afraid that if she allowed Ahsoka to leave, it would be the last she would see of her.

Ahsoka was like a daughter to her, she had grown very fond of her. She had the ability to make Anakin smile and laugh out loud. Something she had not seen often enough before Ahsoka.

Ahsoka began to calm down, and Shmi thinking she had fallen asleep, settled down and was ready to wait for her to wake up again. It surprised her when Ahsoka spoke.

"Don't hate me, please Shmi," she felt Ahsoka grip her shirt in fear of being pushed away her face hidden from her view. "I'm so sorry please, please don't leave, and don't leave me alone, please stay with me."

"Shh, It's ok Ahsoka, I'm not going anywhere, we are not going anywhere. " Shmi said trying to calm her.

Watching her fight a man three times her height and probably five times her weight, had scared Shmi. And although Ahsoka won the fight, she could have gotten seriously injured or died.

Shmi had known there had been more to her story about how she came to be in Tatooine. Her bloodied clothes gave her an idea how she avoided slavery. Considering that she didn't have a single injury on herself, Shmi had concluded that the blood belonged to another.

Shmi had not feared Ahsoka then, and she would certainly not fear her now. If she was given the opportunity to do what Ahsoka did, Shmi would have done it if only for Anakin to be born free.

"Why did you stay?" Ahsoka asked silently, having calmed down with her words.

"Because I love you like a daughter, and when one of my children is sad I need to comfort them as a mother should." Shmi said and she felt Ahsoka relaxed. Not completely but enough. Feeling more confident Shmi asked the question that had been plaguing her since the fight.

"Why did you do it?" Shmi asked not accusingly but in a confused tone.

Ahsoka stayed silent for a long time. Before she spoke.

"I placed a bet on myself as the victor, I'm going to use the money to free you and Anakin." Ahsoka answered in a tone as if she had been reading it from a book. She felt Shmi take a deep breath in shock.

"You place your life in danger for this? Ahsoka you could have died! Do you know what that would have done to Anakin and me?" Shmi reprimanded Ahsoka mostly out of reflex, before stopping herself, as she felt Ahsoka try to make herself smaller.

She decided to stop the reprimanding she would have a serious talk with Ahsoka about putting herself in bodily harm some other time. She instead began to pet the back leku gently. She felt Ahsoka relax under her ministrations.

Although in her heart she wanted to fully embrace Ahsoka as part of her family, the fact that she was slave, Shmi had asked Watto for permission, and he had denied it under the grounds that "Not my slave, not my responsibility, not my problem."

Luckily Ahsoka had been wondering the town while Shmi had been talking to Watto, and had rescued Sy Snootles a youngling working for Jabba from captors, entranced with her beauty.

With Sy Snootles endorsement Jabba allowed her to work for him as a cleaning lady for having rescued one of his pride jewels.

When Shmi found out, she was happy for Ahsoka but sad thinking that this would be the last moment she would see her again. Since Ahsoka was not a slave she would not want to been seen with them.

Much to her surprise she came over to her house every day talking to Anakin building droids, and finally working on the Pod Racer.

Ahsoka was pretty much living there without actually living there. She had her own utensil and plates and cup.

Shmi constantly finding her sleeping in Anakin's room. She would always managed to predict when a sand storm would hit and would coincidentally be at her house right before.

Ahsoka began to make household chores into a completion, one Anakin would not be able to refuse. How many more dishes could she wash than Anakin? Who could clean a certain place faster. By the time Shmi would get home the house would be neat and Anakin and Ahsoka tired.

Shmi had begun to notice Anakin laughing louder and smiling lounger, she had also notice the same effect on herself, since Ahsoka had entered their lives.

Ahsoka next words snapped her out of her memories.

"Don't tell Ani, please I don't want to hurt him I don't want him to hate me or be afraid of me." Ahsoka said her body relaxed, her eyes closed as a stray tear fell.

"Soka you and Anakin are best friends, someday you will have to tell him, he may resent that you didn't tell him before." Shmi said seriously.

"I'll let future me deal with that." Ahsoka said with a slight smile. Making Shmi laugh and shake her head.

"Oh fine Snips I won tell him, how are you going to explain the sudden influx in money?"

"Simple, I'll tell him the truth, which is: I placed a bet and I won." Ahsoka responded sleepily.

As happy as Shmi was that she and Anakin where going to get their freedom she couldn't help but think what the real price would be, how the darkness she had seen in Ahsoka would manifest itself should she place in a similar or worse situation.

She only hoped that whatever would come in the future Ahsoka would always have both her and Anakin to rely on.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) Ahsoka (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Shmi left shortly, having to go home and make sure Anakin hadn't gotten into trouble. Ahsoka had been awake since then, feeling her injury heal, she still felt nauseous whenever she thought about what she had done, but was able to push it down. Ahsoka wasn't sure if she could ever look into Anakin's eyes after what she had done.

Ahsoka didn't have long to contemplate those thoughts before she heard the telling noise of heels that let her know Snootles was making her way in the hallway.

Sy Snootles opened her door and walked in. Making sure that Shmi had left, she walked over to Ahsoka's bed and sat on the end.

"Jabba is pleased by his earnings." She said. Sy snootles was not affectionate, at least not to anybody but her target. Although she was older now from the first time Ahsoka had met her at the age of 14 the following three years of their acquaintance she had recently gotten popular due to her voice.

Jabba had her trained in the "Night Arts", whatever that was, and liked to use her as a weapon of seduction, whenever someone had something or the other planned.

One of the few things she had learned from being so close to the Hutt's was that they weren't as stupid as people thought, how could they with the way they avoided falling under the Republic, and how big their crime empire was.

Sy Snootles was Ahsoka closest friend, aside from Anakin, and she used the term friend on her loosely. She liked doing what she had been trained to do, saying it gave her pleasure to see men fall putty unto her hands.

"The Great Jabba the Hut has a proposition for you, he wishes to negotiate a new deal, and give you a sponsorship."

"I'll hear him out" Ahsoka said as she stood up.

Snootles then place a box on the bed next to Ahsoka, "This is a gift from me. It'll make you look presentable before Jabba."

She then stood up and walked out of the room.

Snootles, and Ahsoka's "friendship" was a mutual benefit one, the more recognition and fame Ahsoka got the higher Snootles rank rose.

If Jabba was looking to sponsor Ahsoka that would mean a higher position for Snootles as well.

Opening the box Ahsoka peeked at the contents, a simple but backless dress, and thighs with squares on the side, red boots and a pair of gloves.

Snootles knew that Jabba only took you seriously if one looked good, to keep the attention on yourself.

Ahsoka quickly changed before making her way to Jabba's palace.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) Ahsoka (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

"An Assassin? Me?" Ahsoka asked incredulously, she was barely 9 years old.

"Who would suspect a child for an assassin?" Jabba asked her Huttese.

"Well I would guess your guest that just saw me kill that human!" Ahsoka responded, as an idea came to mind. "Look Mighty Jabba what if perhaps I become not an assassin but a body guard?"

"Explain."

"Your guest have seen my skills but they don't understand it. As a Togruta I can see without actually seeing, by using my montrals. You must have assassins trying to kill you. What if I were able to see sense their attacks/intentions before they actually attacked?"

Ahsoka counter offered.

"And why would I not just find a much older Togruta that can do the same?" Jabba asked

She knew it was dangerous to do so but she also knew that it was one of her only few cards she could play.

"I have something those Togrutas don't, I have 3 years of experience and loyalty, I come recommended by Snootles, and if you release the people who I call family you will have my eternal gratitude."

"The slaves owned by the Toydarian name Watto I presume?" he asked. Before nodding slowly, "you carry truth in those words, but what is to ensure that you won't betray me, run off with them?"

That gave Ahsoka pause as she thought it out. It was then that Jabba made and offer that had those in the chamber literally let mouth drop open in shock.

"I know that to Togruta kind, family is everything, once a Togruta considers someone a family member it is near impossible for them to betray. It goes against instinct. Instead of a sponsorship I will adopt you, but you not will inherit a thing, and this way will ensure any of my children will become a brother and you cannot betray a brother. I shall never treat you as my child, but you will be bonded to my family, secretly. You will become an unofficial Daughter, under the guise of sponsorship."

"W-what?" before shaking her head in an effort to clear it. She felt a pull of her instincts telling her to think. The Hutt name held power, even if she didn't stand to inherit or even truly acknowledge as a full Hutt, The name alone would act as a shield of protection. "I am willing to agree but I would like to add something else to that offer."

"Speak"

"I will not be required to change my last name, and I wish for the rest of my family to be liberated from the chains of slavery." Ahsoka finished.

"Agreed."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) JABBA (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Jabba wasn't a fool He knew what Ahsoka was, she was a Jedi, and even better she was a Togruta Jedi. Having one adopted into his family, would ensure that any of his children would be protected by her in the future.

Whether she was trained to be a Jedi, and become a medium between them, or not trained, if he played his cards right he knew he held a great weapon, he could mold.

He wasn't willing to let slip from his hands such a powerful tool that owed him so very much. Which is why he fully intended to adopt her into his family.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Watto parted with Anakin and Shmi angrily and unwillingly, unable to do much but to accept less than what he would have sold them for.

Having extra money meant that she could invest that money into a business. She bought a small two story shop. And converted the second floor into a small house for the three of them.

Anakin knowledge of mechanics and parts combined with C3P0'S extensive languages, they would be able to handle the shop, Shmi assisting and supervising whenever possible and Ahsoka taking over, when she got back from work and Shmi would go to prepared dinner.

Ahsoka plan was to use the excess of money to start buying out their friends from slavery.

Ahsoka often times would be so tired that she couldn't spend a lot of time with Anakin, but she was also avoiding him afraid that he would be able to sense or smell the blood of the men she had killed…

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) ANAKIN (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Anakin was at his wit's end. Ever since Ahsoka announced his freedom, and her sudden adoption into the Hutt's family, that apparently needed to be a secret, she had stopped coming at night to his bed, she had stopped grabbing his hand. Often times she couldn't even look at him in the eyes. She had even stopped talking to him, except to say good morning and goodnight.

He was worried that something bad had happened to her, he was angry that she wasn't telling him.

Frankly after a month of that Anakin had had enough. As Ahsoka came back to the house after her work Anakin took her by surprise and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room closing the door behind him

Anakin stared at her, seeing her warily look at him before looking away trying to pull her hand away. Only for Anakin to grip it tighter. He saw dark circles around her eyes from exhaustion.

"I'm not letting you out until you tell me what I did wrong." He said quietly, he watched her face turn to look at him her eyes widen and her mouth opened in shock.

"You didn't do anything," she said her hand that he wasn't holding, moving to touch him but she pulled it back.

"Then why are you acting so strange?" his voice got louder her eyes going back to where he was gripping her hand.

"Just tired." She said silently, suddenly sensed his anger and sadness spike causing her to once again look up. He had tears on his eyes his eyebrows furrowed, she saw his shoulder tremble and his hand begin to shake.

"Soka, your my best friend, if your hurt… if something happened-"he couldn't finish. Feeling is tears sliding down his cheeks.

Being a slave he had seen how the prettiest girls once so friendly and happy began to change the lights in their eyes begin to fade, eventually they would disappear. He didn't know what exactly happened to them, his mother only said that beauty was a curse for people like them. He didn't want Ahsoka to disappear…

Almost as if reading his thoughts Ahsoka pull him into a hug. "I'm fine really just tired from using my montrals for long periods of time. It makes me cranky." Ahsoka said as Anakin returned the hug

"Don't avoid me Soka that makes me sad, and I feel lonely.

"I'm sorry Ani."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) 1 WEEK BEFORE THE BONTHA CLASSIC EVE (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

The following two months since their talk Ahsoka adjusted to a new pattern consisting of sneaking into Anakin's Bed early in the morning waking up in the early in the afternoon and going to the shop spending time with Anakin fixing and building droids, and sometimes even working on their Pod Racer..

It was 1 week before the Bontha Classic Eve, Jabba had given her the week off so that Ahsoka could prepare for the race.

As Ahsoka had made her way back home. Early in the morning. Ahsoka climbed the stairs to the second floor where she saw Shmi and Anakin had fallen asleep on the couch.

The sun barely rising illuminating them, they looked like angels. So peaceful and warm, Ahsoka couldn't help herself.

Smiling Ahsoka rushed to her room found a nice blanket, she covered them and snuggled on to Shmi opposite of Anakin. Instantly she was enveloped by their scent and she felt warmth spread, after having walk early in the morning in the cold dessert.

She felt Shmi move her hand and felt it slide against her middle back lekku. She was slightly awake having heard Ahsoka come in.

"Welcome home Ahsoka." She murmured sleepily. Ahsoka closed her eyes feeling comfortable, feeling peaceful surrounded by the people she loved, heart lighten for what seemed to be the first time since that fight. She fell asleep, her dreams filled with, an angel in trouble escaping a world of green and blue.

Two men with swords of light, the protectors of the angel, who would guide her and Anakin to their destinies.


	4. Crossing of Path's

Up above the tree line Ahsoka admired the changing color of the sky, before the sea of green of the forest below

The sun was halfway down when Ahsoka began to make her own descent from the tree. She stopped as she arrived at the lowest branch that could carry her weight.

Before her grandmother sat cross legged meditating. Her long lekku touching the earth, grounding her and centering, tuning her to the forest calm.

Her peaceful aurora drawing out wild animals to the small clearing, they settled down around her.

To a 3 year old Ahsoka that had been her every day, watching her grandmother meditate every evening, since she could remember.

Her Grandmother had been unable to join the Jedi, she had been discovered too late, at the age of 13. As was her father.

The sun fully set leaving Ahsoka in total darkness, except it seemed for her grandmother who glowed like the moon in the night. Her voice rang out in the clearing and all around her. And even though Ahsoka had not seen her move her mouth she said:

"Your destiny nears, they are here."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

On the outskirts of Mos Espa Tatooine, a Nubian ship lands carrying with it a fleeing Queen and her closest aides, together with two Jedi's.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

One of the things Anakin noticed since he had begun living with Ahsoka, was that Ahsoka was not a morning person. If someone woke her up before she was ready, she would be Snippy the rest of the day.

Shmi had started calling her Snips on the days that she was Snippy, Anakin quickly caught on, eventually that nickname had stuck.

So when he saw Ahsoka climbing down the stairs to the shop her eyes weary, tired, and with a grimace on her face, he knew it was going to be one of those days.

"Good Morning, Snips." Anakin said teasingly. Only to receive a grunt as she passed him and settled down on the counter with her head on her arms

"Hey Skyboy." She murmured into the counter and fell into a slight snooze.

Ahsoka also had terrible taste in nicknames. Anakin laughed quietly as he continued working on a new droid.

He notice Ahsoka suddenly lift her head from the counter and look at the doorway. Her eyes narrowed, Anakin turned to look but saw no one for a few seconds, he was just about to ask Ahsoka what was wrong, when a strange group entered the shop.

Two humans, an older man with long brown hair and a mustache and beard, and a pretty girl, a small astromech droid, and the rare Gungan, or as Ahsoka would later call him: the Gungan menace.

Before he was able to say anything but welcome, Ahsoka had almost rudely asked what they were looking for, and had guided the older man to the back to look for their Hyperdrives.

Anakin who had been thought from one of the customers, a deep space pilot that frequent the shop, that the best way to get friendly with girls, was by calling them angels.

The pilot had then proceeded to explain that Angels lived on the moon Iego, and that asking girls whether or not they were angels makes them get very friendly.

Anakin didn't understand what he meant. But meeting the pretty girl he decided to give it a try.

"Are you an Angel?" He asked with a sweet smile.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

From as far away as she was, Ahsoka could still hear Anakin's question, and for some reason she felt her heart skip a beat.

Ignoring that feeling, she concentrated at the matter at hand.

"How are you going to pay for all of this?" Ahsoka asked as she wrote down his receipt.

The man confidently stated, "I have twenty thousand Republic dataries."

Ahsoka looked at the man incredulous, "Republic credits? Those are no good out here, I need something more real."

The man looked desperate for a moment. "I don't have anything else…" he said and Ahsoka watched as he face lighten up slightly. That was all the warning she got as she felt a pull on her senses. "But credits will do fine."

Ahsoka shook it off, realizing that it was a Jedi mind trick, she felt anger rise a bit as she stomped her foot. "Look mister, I might be a child, but I know a Jedi trick when I see one, No money, no parts, no deal!"

The group left her snippier, the man had just tried to use his Jedi trick to try to trick her into selling her Hyperdrive for measly Republic credits, the most worthless form of money in Tatooine. The Gungan menace had left a mess, and the girl… well she didn't do anything bad for her to feel annoyed at her.

Although Ahsoka knew the man had been a Jedi, she also knew it was too late for her and Anakin to join the temple. Ahsoka knew Anakin's dream was to fly away from Tatooine and see the many planets in the galaxy, unfortunately that kind of travel needed money, and Ahsoka already had a plan to make Anakin's wish come true.

She planned to free as many slaves as she could, ask them to join her and Anakin into forming a Pirate gang, with her and Anakin's force sensitivity, she knew they be unstoppable. Her being Jabba's adopted daughter would help her reputation.

She expect to never see that group again, so when Anakin, who she knew had sense her sulkiness announce he would get her, her favorite snacks. Ahsoka didn't expect him to return with that odd group.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Master Qui-Gon Jinn had sense the pair, he was surprised to find that the shop they had entered was run by children.

He also sensed that both children were strong in the force, but only one tended to rely on it, unfortunately she was relying on the wrong side. He knew she barely managed to maintain at bay. That if she continued on the path she was currently on, darkness would overwhelm her.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to do much of anything at that very moment, as he found himself in the middle of a mission.

His Jedi trick was thwarted, it was at that moment that he realized that the Togruta girl was much more developed in the way of the force than he had predicted.

Being unable to do much as Ahsoka kicked them out of the shop. Qui-Gon Jinn decided to continue on their mission by finding a hyperdrive. Promising himself that he would return to speak to them once his mission was done.

It was a short while after having talked to his Padawan on his status that Qui Gon Jinn noticed that Jar Jar was getting into trouble once again, before he could interfere, the little boy named, Anakin, beat him to it managing to deescalate the situation.

Explaining just how dangerous the fellow was, and how "lucky" they were that Jar jar was still alive, the boy offered to show them around.

It was when the wind began to kick up that the older woman at one of the stalls they had stopped by told Anakin to return home that a sand storm was brewing, after inquiring on their ships location Anakin then insisted that they would get lost and hurt in the sandstorm. Offering his home as a shelter they agreed and followed the boy to the shop.

Much to his surprise, it seemed like Togruta youngling had somehow adopted the family.

They entered the shop, to find Ahsoka once again glaring from the counter.

"If it bothers you we can leave." Qui Gon Jinn offered gently.

"Like Anakin likes to remind me, Shmi says, that the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other." Ahsoka said with a sigh. "As long as you are not trying to trick us, you have our hospitality."

She turned around and with a wave of her hand, led them to a stairway heading up, as she made her way to the second floor.

"Don't worry guys, she's just grumpy from lack of sleep." Anakin said as he locked the door and followed them.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Ahsoka climbed the stairs and turned on the lights, the sand stormed had kicked in and the sand had blocked out the suns. Ahsoka was always cranky when the suns were not out. Today it just seemed like everything was trying to make her angry that day.

C3PO came out of the kitchen carrying plates to start setting up the table.

"Oh, my, Mistress Shmi it seems we have guests." C3PO announced, as he settled the plates on the table and rushed back into the kitchen to get some more plates.

Soon after, Shmi came out to greet what she thought would be children, and was shocked as Ahsoka lead a group that consisted of a grown man a young girl, a Gungan and an astromech.

"MOM, MOM, I'M BACK!" Anakin yelled out as he reach the top of the stairs.

"Anakin remember to speak with your inside voice." Shim admonished him gently.

"Yes, Mum!" Anakin as he nodded still excited to have so many people. He then excitedly asked the young girl whose name was Padme, if she wanted to see his newest creation. Before grabbing her hand and guiding her the young girl away to his small workshop to show off.

Shmi noticed Ahsoka settled in their small arm chair with a book. Shmi trusted Ahsoka's instinct when it came to people. So she turned to looked at the man. just as C3PO came out of the kitchen with more plates and cup and utensil, and prepare the table for dinner. Shmi then introduced herself to Qui Gon Jinn

"My name is Shmi Skywalker, and I see you have met my son Anakin, and my dear Ahsoka." She held out her hand to the other adult. Who took it and shook it.

"My name is Qui Gon Jinn, that is Jar Jar, and the young lady is Padme. If I may speak with you privately?"

Shmi inclined her head to the kitchen, as it would afford him privacy and she could continue watching the food.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

C3P0 finished preparing the table, and went back to the kitchen with a glass of blue milk, one of the few drinks that tended to lift mistress Ahsoka's spirits. He settled it beside her, and she looked up with a slight grin

"Thank you 3P0."

You are very welcome Mistress." C3p0 then returned to the kitchen to assist Shmi. Leaving Ahsoka on her arm chair reading her mechanics book.

Ahsoka grabbed the blue milk that C3P0 brought and took a sip. She felt herself relax a bit, feeling some of the bad energy lift.

The Gungan had followed Anakin and Padme, and Qui Gon Jinn and Shmi had gone to the kitchen.

The R2D2 unit rolled close to Ahsoka, beeping out a question. Ahsoka smiled slightly and patted it on his dome.

'I'm alright, artooey." She answered it, as she settled back on her chair and continued reading her book. The small little droid settling beside her as if to keep her company.

She had just finished a chapter, sensing someone staring at her, she looked up, Qui Gon was taking a seat across from her. He wasn't exactly looking at her, but she knew he could sense every one of her movements. Not being able to concentrate, she closed her book.

Had it been an hour ago, Ahsoka would have snapped. But now the blue milk had done its effect, she felt much more relaxed. Shmi sat down on another seat, she waved at Ahsoka to join them.

Ahsoka sat down next to Shmi taking hold of her hand. Ahsoka looked to Shmi curiously.

"Ahsoka, Master Qui Gon is a Jedi, we were talking in the kitchen and he says he senses great potential in you and Anakin. He said he wants to take a blood sample to get both of your midichlorians levels." Shmi gripped her hands tighter, but not painful. "He thinks, and I agree, that you two should go with him to the temple

Ahsoka shook her head, just as Shmi finished, much the surprise of both adults. "We are too old, the Jedi won't accept us. Like it didn't accept my Grandmother, and father, when they had been discovered at the age of 7 and 13."

"You two, will be going in with me, I believe I can sway the Council into training you both. I'm especially interested in having you train with the Jedi Ahsoka. Although I sense great potential in you, I also sense a great darkness. If you continue untrained, it may consume you. Those who have lost themselves to the darkness, tend to harm those they turned to darkness for. It always ends in tragedy." He said his hands resting on his knees, his aurora one of peace.

"How will you convince them?" Ahsoka asked, she watched as his shoulder relaxed, she would go but she was still not convinced.

"I will be there with you two… I believe there may be a prophecy of Anakin, I also believe this prophecy will hold much sway, and may be the key to convince them into letting you two join the Jedi Order." Qui Gon said.

"Well if at the very least Ani and I will get to see the great city planet Coruscant. " Ahsoka said causing Shmi to laugh and hug her.

"Snips, if it doesn't work out, you can always later become a pirate like you always dreamt! There is no age restriction on that."

Ahsoka grinned at Shmi, who also wore a matching smile, knowing full well that that man sitting across from them had a warily expression.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Later that night, the sandstorm abated, and Ahsoka stepped out of the house and made her way to Jabba's palace. It was the night of the Bantha Classic Eve, and the palace was a light of activity. Jabba was throwing a great party.

Jabba was surprise to see Ahsoka make her way towards him. He bade her to sit by him knowing full well she had something to discuss.

"Jabba, A Jedi has come to recruit me and Anakin. I have accepted to go to Coruscant with the chance of becoming a Jedi. I will not ask for your permission but for you blessing."

She watched almost nervous as to his reaction. Jabba was not a friend to Jedi, but even he should be able to see the benefit to having a "daughter" become a Jedi.

"Very well, but keep in mind that you are my kin, in name. If ever a time comes that I need a delegate before the Jedi Council you will become it."

"Of course father." Ahsoka said as he lightly inclined her head to him. She stayed for a couple of moments watching the celebration around her. The whole conversation had been fast and quiet no one had seen it or heard it.

Ahsoka stood up and began to make her way out of the party. She stepped out to the hallway making her way out, the tale signs of heels made her stop and turn.

"You're leaving the party early, Ahsoka." She said as she swayed her hips this way and that.

"I am leaving the planet soon I came to bid goodbye to the Mighty Jabba." Ahsoka answered as Sy Snootles catched up to her.

"I'm surprised he allowed his prize bodyguard go without much fuzz." She said. as they began to walking together.

"It is a mutual understanding that I'm am worth more should I go than if I stay." Ahsoka answered just as they arrive to the door leading out.

"If you ever find yourself around this parts, call me." Sy Snootles said. Which was the closes thing to if you are in trouble call me for help, as Sy Snootles would ever get. Ahsoka gave her a slight nod and left.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Ahsoka entered the house and made her way to Anakin's room.

Padme was staying in her room Qui Gon and the Gugan in the living room, and she and Anakin were sharing his room.

She quickly change to her pajamas and slipped under the covers. She felt Anakin shift and as he waivered between sleep and awake he petted her leku and murmured.

"Nighty night, Snips."

"Night Skyboy" Ahsoka said as she felt asleep begin to work on her. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	5. Paths Lead

Ahsoka woke up the next morning noting that the main Jedi had left. Confused she entered the kitchen where Shmi was cooking breakfast.

"Ah, Ahsoka thank goodness you are awake, I set up the race pod for sale like you said and a Twi'Lek just accepted the offer." Shmi excitedly and happy bounce to her steps. She really didn't want Ahsoka nor Anakin participating in that race, thankfully Qui Gon had insisted they leave as fast as they could which had lead to Ahsoka selling the Pod Racers instead.

"That's great, that should be enough to buy Kitster and his sister Temin. But wait what happened to Qui Gon?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin gave him the parts and he left with Padme and the Gungan to load it up and to install it." Shmi said innocently. And was startled Ahsoka slapped herself on the forehead. Something she only did when extremely frustrated.

"You let them take the piece, and let all four of them go? " Ahsoka raised her hands in exclamation. Shmi cringed as she realized how bad it sounded, before shaking her head.

"Now, now Ahsoka he was a jedi and the Jedi keep their promises." She seemed to be trying to convince herself-more than Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed. "I hope your right Shmi I'd really hate to go back to Jabba and ask him for a job again."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Anakin had returned with the money, Ahsoka then took that money and took out her savings and went to speak with Kitster and Tami's owner. With as much a persuasion as she could (she used a bit of her Jedi trick) she managed to buy them at a much cheaper price.

Ahsoka watched their eyes filled with tears as she told them what she had done. They rushed at her hugging her and crying all over her.

Tami was older than Ahsoka by three years she tall and very beautiful. Her beauty had been attracting attention. The wrong kind. Which was why Ahsoka had made sure to make her and Kitster their first priority when it came to the small list of friend she had to free.

Ahsoka then lead the two still crying children to her house. The plan was for them to reenter society. They would have a job and a place to live. Working at the shop they would get experience working with machinery, and mechanics, and maintaining a store. Once they had enough money they could choose to go into a different business move out of the planet or whatever they wanted to do. Whatever the store made it would be saved, to free more people.

As they neared the house she noticed Qui Gon standing outside of the house with Anakin, who was seated next to two bags. The moment Anakin noticed them, he stood up and ran to his to his friends. Once again Kitster and Tami started crying as the group hugged each other.

It wasn't until the Jedi cleared his throat that the group separated.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

"Master Qui Gon says you two will be departing soon." Shmi announced as they entered the house. The way she phrased cause Ahsoka to look sharply at her.

"You're going too aren't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm staying here to watch the store, and to help Kitster and his sister adjust." Shmi answered calmly

Ahsoka felt conflicted she wanted to get angry and insist that she went with them. But the fact was someone needed to stay to teach Kitster about the store. Teach them to be free.

Most freed slaves tended to sufferer extreme poverty due to the fact that they never learned to be anything else but a slave. That was why Ahsoka had opened the shop, it was supposed to be for Anakin and Shmi, as a place to stay, a place to earn money, a starting point to their new lives.

When Ahsoka had come to Tatooine she had been lucky to have saved Sy Snootles, Sy had been her starting point, weather she knew it or not. Now Ahsoka wanted to be that starting point for others.

So she knew that Shmi staying was a necessity. But still she pouted and looked down to her feet.

Ahsoka sensed that Anakin was pouting too. So obviously Shmi could see it.

She knelt before them and hugged them.

"You two have a calling, a dream, and that is to see the universe. I believe, I have found mine, thanks to you Ahsoka. You know how I have always said, that the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other. I believe this, staying here, is my calling."

"Will we ever see you again?" Anakin asked quietly. Ahsoka looked up her eyes widen as she too looked at Shmi for her answer.

"Ani, Soka, the galaxy may be big and strange and dangerous, but should either of you two need me I will rush to either of your sides. Nothing will hold me back, as I know you two would do for me."

Anakin and Ahsoka where too choked up in tears as they rushed to hug Shmi who returned their hug back.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to visit you two soon." Shmi said as she kissed each of their fore heads.

"Ahsoka, Anakin, before we leave, let me ask you two once again. Training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge. And even if you two succeed it's a hard life."

Ahsoka looked to Anakin who looked to her. They knew that as long as the other was with them they would be okay. They then turned to Shmi one more time, Anakin kissed her right cheek and Ahsoka her left.

"By Mom were off to be the greatest Jedi ever!" Anakin yelled at the same time that Ahsoka said "By Shmi were off to be the greatest Jedi ever!"

She matched their grin as she gently petted their hair.

"Are you two ready?" Qui Gon Jinn asked as they nodded.

"You watch out for them Jedi Qui Gon Jinn." Shmi said as she stood watching Anakin and Ahsoka each hoist their bags.

"You have my word madam." Qui Gon said as his place a hand on her shoulder.

3P0 came out of the house bustling "Master Anakin, Mistress Ahsoka, You two are my makers and I wish you to well. Do not worry over a thing, thanks to my latest program updates I now know how to properly price machinery and the like. I shall make sure that mistress Shmi does not get into trouble."

"3P0, your mission is to help Shmi and Kitstar around the house and shop. We are counting on you." Ahsoka said seriously, but couldn't help but grin as C3P0 seemed to grow taller in pride.

"I will not fail you mistress, I assure you. The shop will grow bigger and Mistress Shmi will be fit and healthy. I will not fail you-"on and on 3P0 went.

Outside the house Ahsoka and Anakin where being hugged by Kitster, his sister Tami and Shmi.

With farewells and good fortune wishes they parted. Shmi, Tami, Kitster, and C3P0 waving good bye to the group.

For a moment they both felt a great sadness as they realized exactly what they were leaving. Neither knew who went for whose hand but both felt a sort of relief to the loneliness. They turned slightly to wave back to their friends and family as they followed the Jedi to their destinies.

Although Shmi was trying to be strong she felt traitorous tears fall. She knew in her heart that she would see them again. That thought kept her from running after them.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Unknown to them A man of red and black had landed on Tatooine his Spybot returning with the information he needed. He mounted his speeder and headed to the coordinates the bot had given him.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Even Ahsoka who was more physically fit than Anakin was tired and hot, but still she didn't stop or protested. She felt a darkness for a while getting close and closer. Even Anakin who had not explored the Force in the same way Ahsoka had sensed it.

Qui Gon suddenly turned "You two drop."

Ahsoka and Anakin both immediately fell. Ahsoka sensed the darkness ride over her. One more second standing and they would have been run over.

She watched as the rider jumped away from the speeder and drew a red lightsaber at the same time as Master Qui Gon drew his suddenly they swords of light where clashing.

"Go! Tell them to take off." He said as he defended and attacked the black robe figure. Anakin helped pull Ahsoka up. And they both ran to the reflective ship. Not once having let go.

Ahsoka could feel her blood pumping and for a moment she feared losing control. She wasn't sure if it was because she was holding Anakin's hand or that the black robe figure wasn't directly attacking her but the darkness never resurfaced.

They both got to the ramp and ran up and into the ship. The continuing clashes of lightsabers could still be heard as Padme and an officer approached them.

"Qui Gon said to take off." Padme lead and the officer lead them to the ships cockpit.

As soon as the door opened Ahsoka sensed the Jedi in the room, a quick flash of recognition like from her dream, before it was gone.

"Qui Gon is in trouble."

The Jed got closer to the pilot and said. "Take off, "he pointed and said "Over there fly low."

From the window they could see the two fighter still going at the ship took off still keeping close to the ground it moved to the two fighters. They didn't get to see the moment Qui Gon jumped unto the ship, but suddenly the loading ramp was closed and the ship took off.

Ahsoka sensed the other had made it on board. As she sensed the dark Jedi below become farther and farther.

The Jedi with them then turned and ran out of the cock pit and Ahsoka and Anakin quickly followed.

From the floor Qui Gon sat up slowly as they rushed to him.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"I think so." Qui Gon responded. The youngling, and his Padawan all knelt around him

"What was it?" his young Padawan asked.

"I'm not sure," Qui Gon responded tired and almost out of breath. "But it was well trained in the Jedi arts."

R2 beeped in the background

"My guess is it was after the Queen." He started to feel his breath catch up to him.

"What are we going to do about it?" Ahsoka asked for the first time speaking. Qui Gon looked at her and he saw in her eyes that she had sensed the darkness similar to hers. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"We shall be patient." Changing the subject he introduced them. "Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin. Before taking Ahsoka's and shaking it too.

"Hi," stretched his hand to him and Obi-Wan shook it, Anakin then said almost surprised "you're a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you!"

Obi Wan smiled at the wonder in the young boy's eyes, as he turned to the youngling Togruta who also shook his hand smiling softly at him. "Nice to meet you."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

The ship finally left the atmosphere of the planet and entered deep space.

The Gungan was fast asleep his feet on the table Anakin and Ahsoka where huddled from the cold.

But Ahsoka was trembling from much more than just cold. Unwanted memories kept cropping up. The darkness kept at bay from the fact that she wasn't alone like last time. The fact that she had not been sold away, that she had chosen this path. That she was very much loved by her sort of mother.

It was much easier to remember when she was warm, which was why Ahsoka liked to sleep near a window.

She felt Anakin give a big shiver involuntarily. Ahsoka knew this was much colder to Anakin. Who had grown up with two sun's. She gently rubbed his cold fingers to warm them up.

She watched as Padme activated a transmission, she watched as the person announced that many were starving and dying. Padme's aurora exuberated kindness and compassion. Ahsoka sensed a deep sadness, and impatience and need to help.

Ahsoka watched her turn to look at them.

"Are you two alright?" Padme asked them, a need in her eyes to help at least them since she couldn't help her own people.

"It's very cold." Anakin responded as both he and Ahsoka shivered at the same time. Causing them to laugh lightly.

Ahsoka watched as Padme grabbed a blanket from a chair and walked over to them ignoring the snoring Gungan mutterings.

"You two come from a warm planet." She opened the blanket and tucked in around them. "A little too warm for my taste."

"You get used to it after a while." Ahsoka responded. "Makes one forget how cold space really is."

Padme finished tucking them in and both Ahsoka and Anakin say thank you. She left then and soon Anakin fell asleep.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Ahsoka stayed awake unwilling to fall asleep. After a while she got thirsty she stood up and tucked the blanket around Anakin.

She might have turned the wrong corner because she found Padme her arms around her legs her head tucked between her knees her shoulder shaking slightly.

The scent of tears hang heavy in the air. Ahsoka quietly moved towards her and sat next to her. Startling her. She looked up and for a moment her red eyes and red nose where in full view before she ran her long sleeve to wide them.

Thinking she looked better she gave a slight smile, her bottom lip trembling.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have seen that." Padme said.

"You know Shmi used to get angry when I would hide to cry." Padme looked at her. "She told me that it was okay to cry, but sometimes in order to truly grow stronger afterwards you have to share the burden."

Padme looked at her, and for a moment Ahsoka thought she was going to seal off and walk away.

But her eyes filled with tears her lips continued to tremble.

Ahsoka then realized just how young she was. Although her aurora made seem to be older stronger, she was still a 14 year old girl.

She hugged Ahsoka and began to cry.

"I'm worried, my people are suffering, dying. I must convince the senate to intervene, or…" she cried softly, "I-I'm not sure what'll happen."

She continued to cry and Ahsoka kept patting her back. She didn't say anything. Just let Padme say everything she wanted to get off her chest. It was a while after that she calmed down.

Ahsoka stood up and held out a hand for her. Padme took the hand with a slight hiccup. Ahsoka found the restroom she had been looking for. Grabbing a cloth she wet it with cold water and handed it to Padme.

"Place that on your eyes to reduce the swelling." Ahsoka said, and watched as Padme complied.

"Many things will change when we reach the capital, Soka…" Padme began and Ahsoka was surprised that she had used her nickname. "But I want us to be friends."

Padme reached out to Ahsoka, and Ahsoka grabbed her hand, Padme squeezed it. "I can't carelessly befriend people, I am the Queen and I have expectations placed upon me. But I feel that with you I can be both the queen and Padme, so please Soka be my friend."

Ahsoka gripped her hand a bit tighter. "I don't easily make friends, I would be happy to be yours."

"Thank you Ahsoka." Pad me pulled her in for a hug.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Ahsoka and Padme parted ways and Ahsoka went back to Anakin he was still fast sleep she tucked herself into the blanket and moved closer to Anakin. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Ahsoka didn't know how long she slept but something seemed to wake her up. Anakin wasn't beside her so she followed his aurora to the cockpit of the ship. More to keep him out of trouble rather than out of worry.

The door opened and there was Anakin watching the pilot fly the ship. Anakin had always been fascinated by ships and driving, and although they both could race and fix ships, Ahsoka wasn't as driving enthusiast like Anakin, but the draw of learning how to pilot a ship instead of a racer drew her to stand close to Anakin and looked back at her with a excited smile.

Apparently she had just arrived as Coruscant became visible.

She watched as the ship neared a dark planet filled with lights. Ships where constantly leaving and arriving. It was beautiful, it took her breath away, and she felt Anakin's excitement rise up.

They got closer all they could see was tall buildings and ships flying around, most buildings where the color of sand. But the windows of the buildings glinted like stars in the day.

"Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city." The pilot said to them. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there Senator Palpatine is waiting for us"

The man referred to as Senator Palpatine was so small no feature where discernible. A large group of more dark dressed individuals entered the platform.

They both felt the ship land, and almost immediately rushed over to the where they knew the loading ramp would open.

They barely made it as Qui Gon and Obi Wan signal them to follow them. Anakin and Ahsoka where right behind them and beside them was the Gungan Jar Jar. Imitating their actions Ahsoka and Anakin bowed at the old man.

Padme's stand in Queen walked out in front of them dressed in black her headdress of black feathers. Although she looked beautiful and elegant. It also looked cumbersome and restricting. Something Ahsoka very much would not like to wear.

The old man then began to speak

"It is a great gift to see alive, you majesty." He said, Ahsoka and Anakin moved closer to Qui Gon who guided them to stand in front of them. Ahsoka watched as the decoy queen listened to the old man speak not saying anything. Padme stood beside the Deco queen turned to look at Ahsoka and gave her a slight wink and smile.

Her eyes looked better and her aurora looked much more relaxed. Ahsoka was glad she had been able to help her even if it had been a little.

Finally the decoy responded by thanking the other man that had come in with what Ahsoka now realized where guards. As the queen began to move Ahsoka and Anakin automatically seemed to follow.

They didn't realized that they stood between the maids and Qui Gon. They continued following them so entranced by the moving cars and the tall skyscrapers. Ahsoka suddenly sensed the distance and pulled Anakin to a stop. They both turned back around. The noise from the ship didn't let her hear what Master Qui Gon said.

Anakin and Ahsoka hesitated as to what to do. Did they follow Padme or stay with Qui Gon.

"Soka, Ani, come on." She waved them to her walking towards her almost automatically Anakin pointed that he would follow her and Qui Gon waved him off. They were getting into a ship Anakin and Ahsoka wanting to have a better view sat up front with the Gungan.

"The queen's a bein' grossly nice, mesa tinks." Jar Jar said as he settled himself between the driver and Anakin, Ahsoka being on Ani's other side. "Pitty hot."

And just like that the transportation ship moved away from the platform and the Jedi's standing upon it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ Hello again and thank you for reading my story.   
> Now this chapter follows pretty much the movie, except for some carefully placed words and a couple of differences. this should give you guys a rough Idea of the changes in Anakin.   
> I am currently working on part two for those who is and have read them on ffnet. but again, i need to carefully place certain events and think through the repercussions of how i want this story to progress. I am also very busy with Work and other life things so bare with me.  
> I want to thank all those who review, you all are truly my inspiration, and you all are what push me to write more and more.

The shuttle took off and Anakin and Ahsoka felt their eyes widen from the view. Never before had they seen so many ships, people, and buildings. As their shuttle came to a stop on a not so pretty building Ahsoka and Anakin couldn't help but be disappointed.

They landed and were quickly ushered into the building. And left outside as the Queen talked with her senator. Ahsoka and Anakin where left outside the door with the menace Gungan Jar Jar.

As the queen's private guard entered the room the Senator's words filtered to the outside where Anakin and Ahsoka had spent most of their time looking out of the window. Marveling at all the strange sights and pointing out the different species they had yet seen or had seen before.

Jar Jar sometimes making itself useful by naming some of the ones they didn't know.

"The Republic is not what it once was." The old man's voice filtered out making Ahsoka turn to look at the group. "The senate is full of greedy squabbling delegates, there is no interest in the common good…"

The door shut. Ahsoka realized that the senate was very similar to the Hut Family reunions, they must be considering that they too where corrupt. Anakin started a conversation with Jar Jar about the different ships.

It was a few minutes later that both Anakin and Ahsoka's stomach gurgled with hunger. The Gungan smiled "Misa show yousa the kitchen." Taking each of their hands Anakin and Ahsoka smiled at the Gugan and went to look for the kitchen.

That day, Jar Jar became slightly less of a menace to Ahsoka.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Qui Gon Jinn, stood before the council. As he spoke of the creature he fought.

"He was trained in the Jedi arts." He looked around. "My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith lord."

"Impossible. The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." A member of the council said immediately.

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Master Mace Windu said, his fingertips touching and speaking more to Master Yoda than Qui Gon Jinn.

"Ah hard to see, the dark side is." Master Yoda said as he turned to look at Qui Gon Jinn. Who in turn, nodded in concession. "We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."

They dismissed him. They both bowed but Qui Gon Jinn didn't move as Obi Wan took a couple steps and turned as he realized his master hadn't moved.

"Master Qui Gon," Master Yoda asked, "More to say you?"

Obi Wan turned and crossed his hands and waited to see what his master would say.

"With your permission, my master…" he brace himself for what he would be asking. "I have encountered a vergence n the Force."

All the council members turned to look at Yoda. "A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Master Mace Windu ask incredulously.

"A boy." He hesitated, ". While his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life-form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

The council members looked among them in incredulous.

"You refer to the prophecy…" Mace Windu asked. "Of the one who will bring balance to the force. You believe it's this boy?"

"I don't presume to-" Qui Gon began.

"But you do." Master Yoda interrupted he pointed to Master Qui Gon "Revealed you opinion is."

"I request the boy be tested, Master." Qui Gon said

"Oh? Trained as a Jedi you request for him. Hmm?"

"Finding them was the will of the force…" Master Qui Gon said. "I have no doubt of that."

"Them?" Master Windu quickly picked up the word.

"I didn't find him alone. A girl with a strong potential as well. She has a strong connection to the force, she is able to sense things through the force. Although she is untrained"

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi looked to Master Yoda who looked to Master Windu who sighed….

"Bring them before us, them." He said

Master Qui Gon bowed to them, and walked out followed by Obi Wan.

Yoda looked to Mace, tiredly, exasperated.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed to Padme, who was with the Queen but Anakin didn't know that, Qui Gon had just returned from meeting with the council. He had asked Ahsoka and Anakin to bid their farewells. Which was why they had rushed to Padme's room

They stood outside of the doors of the Queen hoping to see Padme. Ahsoka pulled the guards hand to make him notice them, as Anakin asked to see Padme.

Beep.

"The boy's here to see Padme." The guard spoke to the small intercom on his hand. A woman answered.

"Let them in." the doors opened. And Anakin and Ahsoka walked in. The room was spacious and elegant They were met by one of Padme's handmaiden. Ahsoka knew almost immediately that she was the fake queen.

"I'm sorry Ani and Soka, but Padme's not here right now." Ahsoka and Anakin looked disappointed.

"Who is it?" Ahsoka's sensed Padme then. As they turned Ahsoka was about to walk over when Padme's walked to their view.

Ahsoka paused, it was Padme but she looked like and angel.

"Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka, to see Padme, Your Highness.

"I've sent Padme on an errand." Padme said, Ahsoka looked at her confused, but decided not to question it. She must have her reasons.

"Where on our way to the Jedi temple to start our training, I hope." Anakin said.

Padme/the Queen smiled.

"We may never see her again so we came to say good-bye." Ahsoka added.

Padme smiled at them. "We will tell her for you. We are sure her heart goes with you two."

"Thank you your Highness." Anakin bowed smiling, Ahsoka smiled too at Padme. Finding it funny the way she spoke about herself in the third person.

They weren't able to say much more to Padme/Queen as continued to prepare herself to face the senate and Anakin and Ahsoka where lead away.

They joined Qui Gon and Obi Wan as they lead them to the Jedi Council.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Soon upon arriving in the temple they were separated from Master Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan. Ahsoka was left to wait for her turn to be called in, as Anakin was tested first...

In a terrace Obi Wan Kenobi walked with his master.

"The younglings will not pass the council's test, Master, they are too old."

"Anakin and Ahsoka will become Jedi's, I promise you." Said Master Qui Gon his hands behind his back.

"Do not defy the council, Master, not again" Obi Wan begged exasperated.

"I shall do what I must, Obi Wan." He said looking at his young Padawan. Before looking away and walking closer to the view.

"If you would just follow the code you would be on the council." Obi Wan exclaimed to his free spirited Master. "They will not go along with you this time."

Qui Gon looked at his apprentice. Obi Wan, kept him in line every time he tried to bend the rules. He knew that that had been the councils (Yoda's and Mace's) intention when they had assign him to himself.

Qui Gon appreciated his young apprentice but Obi Wan still had to learn that the code was to guide you not blindly follow.

"You still have much to learn my young apprentice." He said putting his hand on Obi Wan's shoulder.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

"A ship"

"A cup."

A speeder."

Finally the game ended as the man turned to look at the green small creature.

"Hmm" it hummed as it place his hand under his chin and looked at him. "How feel you?"

"Cold, sir." Anakin responded.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin grinned "No sir."

"Why is that, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Soka, is with me and I've met a lot of good people coming here." Anakin responded.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Yoda looked intrigued.

"I miss her." Anakin nodded.

"Mmm, afraid to lose her, I think, mmm?"

Anakin crossed his hands across his chest and tilted his head from one side to another…"Not afraid exactly, I would be sad."

"Hmm, much potential, I sense from you." Yoda sat back in contemplation.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

"A cup."

"A Speeder."

"A ship."

Ahsoka was tired of silly easy game. Fortunately for her the game came to an end.

"How feel you?" The green creature asked, Ahsoka could tell he was the oldest of the room and he was related to the one sharply to her right, who looked exactly like him but with hair and was female.

Ahsoka shrugged, "A bit cold. I'm not used to one sun."

"Afraid, are you?"

"No." Ahsoka replied.

"See through you we can." Master Yoda said

"Be mindful of your feelings." Mater Windu reprimanded her

"Darkness has taken a deep root on your heart, why is that?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I was sold to slaver by my birth mother, and what you call darkness, saved me from a life of slavery. It helped me save Anakin and Shmi from slavery."

"Togruta are social creatures, very united and up hold family value the highest. It is unheard for the mother to abandon their young in that manner." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Ahsoka shrugged "I don't know what to tell you, if you want the whole story you will have to find her and ask her. I was five the last time I saw her, having only spent a year and a half with her."

"Afraid to lose them, I think." Master Yoda stated. "The boy and his mother."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ahsoka asked.

"Everything." Master Yoda leaned forward. "Fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."

Ahsoka's eyes wondered to the human man beside the old green creature, he returned her stare and Ahsoka turned back to look at the old green creature.

"Master Qui Gon said that the Jedi were guides, that they would guide me from the darkness. Stop me from hurting those I care for." Ahsoka stood her head held high.

Master Yoda shook its head. "I sense much fear in you. Much darkness."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Night had fallen but unlike Tatooine the floor was alight with stars instead of the sky. Even at night the traffic hadn't slowed or disappeared, as the people of this city planet continued on with their activities.

Anakin and Ahsoka stood before the Council members behind them Qui Gon and Obi Wan.

They were awaiting the council decision. Ahsoka knew they weren't going to accept her. But at least Anakin would be a Jedi he would get to see the universe. And Ahsoka would be a pirate and she too could see the universe, but it seemed that they wouldn't be together for much longer….

"The Force is strong with them both."

"They are to be trained then?" Qui Gon asked hopeful.

"No they will not be trained." Master Mace Windu said.

"No?" Qui Gon and Anakin exclaimed surprised. As Ahsoka glare at the human male.

"They are too old." Master Yoda said.

"He is the chosen one, and she needs guidance. You must see it." Qui Gon place his hands on his hips, talking to Yoda.

"Mmm, clouded the younglings future they are." Master Yoda responded simply.

"Then I will train them." Master Qui Gon said as he walked to the younglings, putting his hands on Anakin's Shoulder. "I will take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

Ahsoka smiled, this was Anakin's fate she was sure, and perhaps being a pirate was hers. Or so she thought as she was surprise as Obi Wan walked behind her and place his hands on her shoulders.

"I will take Ahsoka as my Padawan learner."

"An apprentice you have, Qui Gon. An Apprentice can't have an apprentice Padawan Kenobi."

"The Code forbids it." Mace Windu added. He was surprise that Obi wan had defied the council. Perhaps Qui Gon bad Influence had finally affected him.

"Obi-Wan is ready." Qui Gon said.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi wan added as well.

"Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready." Yoda said. But still Qui Gon added.

"He is head strong…. And he has much to learn of the living force but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

Obi Wan turned to look at his Master, who also turned to look at his young apprentice. Qui Gon said what he meant, He knew his apprentice was ready both for the trials and to teach an apprentice of his own.

Qui Gon knew that Obi Wan was stickler for the rules, but the fact that he had wanted to stand by his master, and help raise the two younglings he had found was an immense help. It made him appreciate his apprentice that much more.

"The younglings fate," Yoda interrupted as Qui Gon turned to look at the small Master. "Will be decided later."

"Now is not the time for this, the senate is voting for a new supreme chancellor, and Queen Amidala is returning home… Which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation." Mace Windu added.

"And draw out the Queen's Attacker." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, said

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior." Master Yoda continued

"This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith" Mace finished

"May the force be with you"

With no space to add or ague they were dismissed. All four bowed as Obi Wan lead Ahsoka and Qui Gon lead Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review and tell me what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly movie stuff with changes cause of Ahsoka...

Coruscant was beautiful at night, the sand colored building looked back with the windows light on. They looked like stars on the ground. The night just as active as the day as ships could be seen flying around them.

Ahsoka and Anakin had been waiting for the queen on the platform. So bored with the sights after having had to wait for an hour, they were looking at R2 checking out its features.

Ahsoka heard Obi Wan and Qui Gon talking.

"It's not disrespect, Padawan. It's the truth." Qui Gon said placating his Padawan.

"From our point of view." Said Obi Wan still being unable to believe what he had done before the council. The way he had defied them with his master. He knew it was the right thing to do but still…

"Ahsoka may have touched the darkness, they all sense it, but is it not the Jedi way to guide those who wish to walk the path of light?" Qui Gon asked his Padawan.

"Their path is uncertain, but I sense, that they are not dangerous." Said Obi Wan, before sighing. "Well it doesn't really matter since the council will decide their future."

Obi wan then bowed turned and made his way back to the ship.

Qui Gon was a bit surprise when Anakin and Ahsoka approached him.

"Qui Gon, sir, I don't want to be a problem, I know it's going to be rough getting two nine year olds into the Jedi. So at least let Anakin -" Ahsoka began, as Anakin turned to her in surprise.

"You both aren't." he cut her off and knelt before them, "Ani, Soka, We are not allowed to train you both, yet, so I want you to watch us and be mindful. Always remember: Your focus determines your reality. Stay close to either of us and you both will be safe."

"I head Yoda talking about midichlorians. I- well, we have been wondering- what are midi-chlorians?" Anakin asked, as Ahsoka nodded.

Qui Gon smiled, as a mentor questions where always welcomed, especially questions that meant they had been paying attention.

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life-form, which resides within all living cells."

"They live inside of us?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"Inside your cells, yes." He continued. "We are symbionts with them."

"Symbionts?" Anakin asked this time.

Qui Gon nodded, "Life forms living together for mutual advantage, without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force."

He saw Ahsoka eyes widen slightly. He nodded. His following words where directed more toward Ahsoka. "When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them. Like she does."

Anakin nodded, he understood for the most part because he had seen Ahsoka, know thing before they happen, like he had when the pod exploded, as she had as she predicted what would happen with that metal shard.

"I understand." Anakin nodded.

"With time and training Ani, Soka you will learn more and understand more." He said with a tone of finality. He watched nod and moved over to the R2 unit. Qui Gon straighten up as the Queen and her entourage finally made to him.

"Your Majesty, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." He said with a bow.

"I welcome your help." The queen said as she continued her walk without pausing. "Senator Palpatine fears that the federation means to destroy me."

"I assure you I will not allow that to happen."

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

"Wesa goin' ho-o-o-me!" The Gungan- Jar-Jar, Ahsoka corrected herself mentally, yelled out in celebration drawing hers and Anakin's eyes.

They had been talking about what they had learned. When Jar-Jar made his exclamation. Drawing their eyes to the ramp and the fact that Qui Gon had just guided the Queen and her entourage up the ramp.

"Come on Anakin, Artoey." Ahsoka said taking Anakin's hand and leading the way.

She watched Anakin smile at Jar-Jar and extend a hand to him. The foursome walked up the ramp and unto the ship.

They made their way to the cockpit of the ship, glad to see that it was the same pilot as before. He waved them over and as the ship took off he began to teach them what each button did.

It helped pass the time, as once again they would be visiting a new planet. Their excitement only curved from the fact that they were currently learning something new.

Eventually though Ahsoka and Anakin got hungry again and as they were leaving Obi Wan was entering he managed to pet each of their heads as they left, as they made their way to the small kitchen in the ship. They finished their meal just as the ship began to descend.

The first one out was Jar-jar, and soon left the group to go search his kind for an audience with the queen. Then Qui Gon and Obi Wan walked a bit way off to privately speak and the rest began to unload their shipment. Ahsoka and Anakin helping where they could.

Eventually Padme called them to her side and Anakin and Ahsoka began to tell her of what they had done since they last had seen her. Ahsoka was glad that Pad had stopped being Queen for the while and had gone back to being their friend.

But the moment Jar-Jar resurfaced the small group paused turned to look at him to hear the news from below only to get a chilling information.

"Desa nobody dare." Jar-Jar said right before reaching Qui Gon and stopping before him he continued. "The Gungan City is deserted. Some kinds fight mesa thinks."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Obi Wan turns to his mentor with the question.

"More likely they were wiped out." The head of security for Padme suggested.

"Mesa no tink so." Jar-Jar defended his people.

"Do you know where they are Jar-Jar?" Qui Gon asked the Gungan.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to sacred place." Jar-Jar said as he began to move. "Mesa show you. Come on. Mesa show you!"

He led them across their little camp and as a group they began to follow what Ahsoka thought was the least reliable leader. After a while Ahsoka began to sense and smell other Gungan creatures around them, suddenly before them giant creatures quickly approached them on top where Gungan's.

The pair led them to their leader without a word.

Jar-Jar waiving at one or another person he seem to know only to be look at coldly. Finally they seemed to reach their destination.

"You're Honor, Queen Amidala of the Naboo." One of the Gungan's announced as he waved over to them. Anakin was walking in front of Qui Gon on his left and Ahsoka was between Padme and Obi Wan.

So of course Ahsoka couldn't see the Gungan king.

What happened next Ahsoka wasn't paying attention she had sat down on the floor to take of her shoes to sense the forest.

It had been a long time, so immerse into the forest, the sensations of life flowed through the sole of her feet, that she only snapped out of it when Obi Wan place his hand on her back snapping her eyes opened she instinctually knelt down. She had no idea what was going on and as she looked around as the others where kneeling as well.

The big Gungan laughed a loud his voice bouncing around the Forrest. Ahsoka could tell it was not a mean laugh but one of relief and understanding and a hope. His words confirmed that.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?" he asked wanting confirmation. Chuckling as Padme shook her head. "Me-e-esa lika dis! Maybe wesa… bein… friends."

And then he blubbered, well if Ahsoka was being honest that wasn't the weirdest thing she had seen another being do when they had been happy.

Gungans around them began to cheer, Jar-Jar stood up yelling out "Yippee! Yahoo!"

"Soka, can you believe that Padme was the queen all along!?" Anakin asked as he helped her up and pulled her along.

(-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-) (-0-)

Ahsoka and Anakin where enlisted to pass along messages between Qui Gon and the outpost.

As they waited for a message to be passed Anakin and Ahsoka where sitting next to a sunken statue a Gungan atop looking out with googles. Ahsoka was braiding Anakin's hair with flowers.

They were giggling Anakin had his eyes closed as he gripped the grass in his hands feeling and enjoying grass for the first time in his life.

Ahsoka's hand running through his hair and the sweet smelling flowers she was putting in his hair. He wished his mother too could experience this. Maybe someday in the future when he was bigger and knows how to pilot his own ship he Ahsoka and Shmi could take a vacation to Naboo, he was sure Padme wouldn't mind.

"Deysa coming."

"All Right" they both yelled out and quickly stood up and ran to Qui Gon. And as they reached Padme, qui Gon, and Obi wan. "There here!"

"Good. They made it." Qui Gon smiled at Anakin.

"You look lovely Anakin." Padme said with a smile.

"Thanks, Soka did it for Me." he smiled at her. Ahsoka and Anakin then move to the shelter of the trees and out of the way as the small resistance began to finally set themselves up. Ahsoka continued fussing with Anakin's hair.

Anakin and Ahsoka where trying to understand what they were saying, something about a federation army being bigger and stronger.

R2 then beeped and a map appeared before them. The details where amazing, as Ahsoka admired the map as she listened to Padme speak.

"We can enter the City using the secret Passages on the water side." The map seemed to zoom and a red line moved to show the path they would be taking.

"Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy." Padme continued, "Without the viceroy they will be lost and confused. What do you think Master Jedi?"

Anakin and Ahsoka turned to Qui Gon. "The Viceroy will be well-guarded."

On and on the adults continued talking about their plans and amending where it needed. Eventually the Gungan's began to get ready to be a distraction, While Ahsoka and Anakin followed Qui Gon's group.

As Padme made contact with her captain, Qui Gon turned to the younglings and bent down to their eyelevel.

"Once we get inside, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure." Ahsoka said

"Stay there." Qui Gon repeated looking at Ahsoka particularly. Ahsoka pouted,

"Anakin's the trouble maker." She mutter under here breathe.

A large explosions sounded and suddenly blaster sounds began to ring in the small plaza. Droids they were fighting Droids. The Captain was distracting them as Obi Wan and Qui Gon turned on their Lightsabers. They returned fire back to the droids and slashed at the droids once they got close enough.

Padme unlocked the hanger and Qui Gon and Obi Wan waited for Ahsoka and Anakin to run in first. Quickly following as she opened the second door Ahsoka and Anakin where behind Qui Gon and beside R2.

The battled continued as the blocked and returned shot with their lightsabers. Padme shooting at the droids with her guards coming up the rear.

"You two find some cover!" Qui Gon ordered the younglings as they scrambled behind some boxes hiding from the blaster shots. Ahsoka kept Anakin on her side moving as she sensed the shots coming.

Ships began to fly off leaving their cover open as they began to move from their hiding spot.

R2 beeped at them to get on a ship and Anakin and Ahsoka rushed to the steps, Ahsoka first followed by Anakin. A blaster shot narrowly missing Anakin. They settled in and watched as the droids vastly ignore them concentrating instead on the remaining forces.

Several more ships took off. But the blaster shots continued. Ahsoka watched Padme shoot at the robots Qui Gon covering her right flank. It was amazing to Ahsoka, how they worked as a team, for the first time Ahsoka flet that she wanted to become a Jedi and able o protect and stand with her friend Padme.

Finally they finished the last Droids and the group gathered around to prepare for the next phase of their plan.

"Everybody this way." The captain said.

"Hey wait for us! " Anakin yelled out as he stood up getting ready to step down from the ship.

"You two stay where you are. You'll be safe there." Qui Gon said as he and Obi wan didn't stop.

"But we-!" Ahsoka began to argue

"Stay in that cockpit." He repeated

Ahsoka watched Obi Wan give her sympathetic smile, he too had been in that position when he had started being Qui Gon Padawan.

He watched as her eyes widen and as she started to the doors. As they swung open a figure in black stood before the group.

Ahsoka sense that beings darkness. For one moment she set back to that cockpit the two men she had been sold off to. She sensed the hunger and coldness, this time within another being and not herself.

She shivered and that seemed to cause Anakin to turn to her.

"Soka you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, i have a bad habit of changing habits, one moment i like writting the next crostiching, the next drawing, the next knitting. I'm just in between one and the other. i'm also getting very bad at typing to the point where i'm skipping letters for some reason anyways I'll at least try to wrap this up in editing it and uploading what i have. it's a slow process...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally i just wanted to quickly get rid of these plot bunnies running around my head. but Righteousham (From FFN) gave me a great long review highlighting my faults, which i agree on everything he said. Thank you! i say this in a very grateful way. i will be adding more about how Ahsoka felt later on in the story as flashbacks.
> 
> This chapter came out much better thanks to you! Righteousham!


End file.
